The present invention has for its object a desmodromic mechanism comprising a primary element and a secondary element mechanically interconnected by a desmodromic connection, which is to say such that the speed of one of said elements precisely determines a speed for the other.
Such mechanisms are found in speed changers, speed multipliers or reducers, hydraulic, pneumatic or internal combustion motors, compressors, pumps, jacks, linear actuators, etc.
To provide angular or linear drives for mechanisms whose object is to transmit movements permitting changing volumes to obtain pumps, compressors, etc., or to reduce or multiply speed with a certain precision, there is used gearing which has in certain cases major drawbacks, such as problems of lubrication, noise, size, difficulty to obtain movement without play, cost, etc.
The object is to provide the mechanisms mentioned above by a simple, precise and robust desmodromic system of a cost lower than that of conventional embodiments.
This system permits the use of plastic or ceramic materials under optimum conditions. It is possible to provide mechanisms which can operate without lubrication and have high mechanical resistance.
By the reduction of speed between the input shaft and the intermediate element carrying the transmitters, great improvements are enjoyed in the mechanisms relying on variable volume chambers.
The object of the present invention is to provide such a desmodromic mechanism which will be inexpensive, robust, easy to produce, which has no gearing and which permits producing linear or rotating motion of the driven element from a rotating movement of the motor element, or vice versa.